Strafe des Schicksals
by Bibbsch
Summary: Harry erkennt zu spät, dass er für den Mann, der ihn liebte, doch mehr empfand, als er dachte… Mehr will ich nicht verraten, das würde zuviel vorwegnehmen, weil die FF nicht gerade lang ist…


**Strafe des Schicksals**

Titel: Strafe des Schicksals

Autorin: Bibbsch

Rating: PG

Chapter: 1/1

Genre: Drama, Sad

Warnings: Violence

Summary: Harry erkennt zu spät, dass er für den Mann, der ihn liebte, doch mehr empfand, als er dachte… [Mehr will ich nicht verraten, das würde zuviel vorwegnehmen, weil die FF nicht gerade lang ist…

Ich hatte dich verloren. Ich spürte es in dem Augenblick, in dem du den Raum der Wünsche betratest und mir nicht in die Augen blicktest.

„Harry...", flüstertest du leise und in mir zerbrach etwas. Ich hatte bis jetzt geglaubt, dass ich dich wirklich nicht liebte, dass ich einfach nur den Sex genoss, den du mir willig aus Verliebtheit beschertest. Aber dann, als du vor mir standest und mein Herz anfing zu bluten, war mir klar, dass ich mich all die Zeit geirrt hatte.

Ich saß auf der Fensterbank, ich blickte zu den Sternen hinauf und tat so, als ignorierte ich dich. Aber du fingst trotzdem an zu reden, denn du wusstest ganz genau, ich würde dir zuhören.

„Du machst mich kaputt!", sagtest du und aus deiner Stimme klang der Schmerz, den ich dir zugefügt haben musste.

Wie grausam es ist, jemanden zu lieben, der sein Herz nicht für dich öffnet, erfuhr ich erst später.

„Es macht mich krank, vor Sehnsucht nach dir zu vergehen und dabei genau zu wissen, dass du nichts für mich empfindest, dich nur auf den nächsten Fick mit mir freust."

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen bei diesen Worten. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, als du mir bei einem unserer ersten Treffen deine Liebe gestanden hattest, du würdest es vergessen und irgendwann einfach nur noch genießen wie ich.

Ich hatte mich ja so sehr geirrt...

„Bei mir war das anders...", fuhrst du fort, „ich habe mich nach unseren Treffen verzehrt, habe mich jedes Mal gefreut, dich hier für ein paar Stunden ganz für mich allein zu haben. Habe mich nach deinen Lippen gesehnt, wenn du nicht da warst und fühlte mich jedes Mal so unendlich leer, wenn du mir klarmachtest, dass du nur deinen Spaß wolltest."

Du stocktest. Ich sah immer noch aus dem Fenster und tat so, als wärest du nicht anwesend. Aber in Wirklichkeit starrte ich nur weiter hinaus, um die Tränen vor dir zu verbergen, die sich heimlich auf meine Wangen geschlichen hatten.

Auch deine Stimme klang tränenschwer, als du weitersprachst.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Harry! Es ist so-... gottverdammt, sie mich wenigstens an!"

Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich fühlte mich zu schuldig dir gegenüber. Langsam drehte ich mich um.

Wie klein und verloren du inmitten dieses großen Raumes standest... Deine Augen waren rotgerändert, deine blonden Haare waren für dich untypisch unordentlich und verstrubbelt und dein Körper erzitterte immer wieder von unterdrückten Schluchzern.

Langsam zogst du die Ärmel deines Hemdes hoch und mein Atem stockte.

Eiskalte Schauer jagten durch meinen Körper bei diesem Anblick.

Das dunkle Mal war längst blass geworden und kaum noch zu sehen. Jedoch die feinen Schnitte auf deinen Unterarmen waren deutlich zu erkennen.

Viele davon waren nur noch Narben, jedoch auch neue, rote Linien zogen sich über deine Arme. Blutrot...

Warum hatte ich sie nie bemerkt?

Mein Mund war trocken. „Meinetwegen?" Du nicktest nur. Irgendeine Macht wollte mich auf den Boden ziehen, doch ich wehrte mich. Ich wollte mich nicht schwach vor dir zeigen.

„Bitte... bitte lass mich, ignorier mich einfach. Hol dir deine Befriedigung wo anders. Ich würde nur wieder verletzt sein und irgendwann würde ich mir mehr antun als nur das. Ich weiß, dir ist mein Leben egal, aber bitte! Bitte versteh wenigstens, warum wir uns nicht mehr treffen können..."

Du schwiegst; hattest alles gesagt. Ich wollte dir widersprechen, dir sagen, dass es mir nicht egal war, ob du lebtest oder nicht. Ob du dich selbst verletztest und umbrachtest. Kein Wort kam über meine Lippen.

Langsam kamst du auf mich zu, bliebst vor mir stehen. Sahst mich an, mustertest mein Gesicht, so als wolltest du es dir ins Gedächtnis brennen. Dann, plötzlich, fielst du mir um den Hals, umklammertest meine Schultern und schluchztest herzzerreißend.

Ich weinte stumm. Du hättest es doch nicht verstanden.

Zögernd löstest du dich wieder von mir und sahst mich wieder einfach nur an.

„Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte ich. „Ja", antwortetest du einfach, doch ich sah dir an, dass du mir nicht glaubtest.

„Leb wohl, Harry..." Das waren deine letzten Worte, bevor du den Raum verließest- bevor du mich verließest.

Ich brach zusammen. „Leb wohl, Draco...", flüsterte ich, als du es schon längst nicht mehr hören konntest. „Werd glücklich..."

Und jetzt bin ich hier, hierher bin ich gekommen.

Alles in mir krampft sich zusammen, wenn ich nur daran denke. Wie Blaise Zabini dich heute vor meinen Augen geküsst hat. Wie du mit ihm engumschlungen in die Große Halle gekommen bist. Wie glücklich du strahlst, seit ihr zusammen seid.

Mein Herz brennt so sehr, dass ich es am liebsten herausreißen würde, wenn ich nur könnte.

Ich blicke auf meine schmerzenden Unterarme hinunter. Tiefe Schnitte ziehen sich darüber; nicht tief genug, um mich sterben zu lassen. Aber wenn ich dich nicht bald vergessen kann, dann werden sie tief genug werden. Denn ich brauche nicht darauf zu warten, dass du mich erhören wirst, das wirst du nicht. Du hast mich aus deinem Herzen verbannt und mir Schmerz gebracht.

Das ist die Strafe des Schicksals für den Schmerz, den ich dir bereitet habe.

Und das Schicksal bestraft jeden. Wer bin ich denn, dass ich dachte, dieser Macht entgehen zu können?

Ich bin doch nur der Junge, der sein beschissenes Leben lebt.


End file.
